For the Love of Sweets
by livvykitty
Summary: Kiku would do anything to satisfy his sweet tooth for misery. He would play the hero and eat humans' nightmares or grant their desires through dreams. But who is this pretty victim?


**A/N: Another Hetalia fic based on Vocaloid! This one is 'Dream Eating Monochrome Baku'. **

**Disclaimer: WE GET IT! I DON'T OWN THIS! I do own the idea…**

**FEATURING: 2P! Japan and Fem! China. Cuz I can.**

* * *

_Li ran and ran from the monster chasing her. The monster was just terrible! It was a giant three headed, jet black wolf, each head equipped with sharp teeth and –the scariest trait- their eye was a human's. The three heads would keep passing the eye to one another, sharing it, seeming to enjoy Li's suffering. It was only sprinting, taunting her with the fact that it could kill her right at that moment. _

_It was toying with her. Soon, the ground was no longer stable. She was running through rocky terrain now, the sharp pebbles digging into the soles of her feet. She kept tripping over snags in the ground, but quickly got up and continued running through the barren land lest the beast catch her. _

_Li kept running, even though she knew it was futile to escape. The demon was walking now, easily keeping up with her. It laughed, its voice grating against her ears in a most sickly manner. She thought her ears were going to start bleeding from just hearing it. She could feel its breath on his back. Each time the beast breathed out, the putrid gale nearly swept her away. _

_It started to rain fire on the wasteland. She had slow down to keep dodging the fireballs. One scorched her hand so that it was unrecognizable. She screamed in pain, the burning sensation flooding her body. Li didn't want to find out what would happen if anything else was hit. _

_The monster got tired of its game and pressed down on Li's back with its large paw. She gasped as she fell to the ground. She looked up at the monster, its one blood red eye boring into her very soul. _

_Suddenly, a man in a white military uniform appeared in front of her. He smiled at Li before holding out a hand. "My name is Kiku. Would you like some help?" _

_Li nodded vigorously before choking out, "Please… Help!" _

"_I can eat this nightmare for you. Of course," Kiku's smile seemed to turn slightly dark for a second. Li thought she imagined it. Kiku spoke again, "It has a price." _

"_Please, I'll do anything! Just get me out of this nightmare!" Li begged. Tears started streaming down her face as the pressure of the demon's paw on her back intensified. _

"_Let us make a pinky promise," Kiku held out his hand expectantly. Li weakly held up her arm and the two pinkies hooked around each other. "You have until the full moon." _

_The raven haired man disappeared. The beast let out a terrible screech before it seemed to dissolve. The dust flew around Li and transformed into one of her beloved Hello Kitty dolls. His eyes widened, intrigued that her dream had changed so fast. She reached out cautiously, scared that it would turn into the demon again. _

_Li grabbed a hold of it and hugged it tightly._

* * *

Kiku quietly ate the little sweets in front of him. He wondered briefly if he should stop giving into his sweet tooth. He popped another candy into his mouth, delicious misery melting on the tip of his tongue. He decided that it was too much fun to stop.

What did he look like? He chuckled, amused at the thought. Only Kiku knew his true form. His appearance took on the look of whatever the human desired. The surprising thing is that what Li, his new 'client', had desired in his appearance was very close to his real persona.

Where did he come from? He didn't know himself. One day… He just appeared. He was invisible to humans during the day. He could only visit them in their dreams, where he would play the hero and save them from their misery.

You see, Kiku had a big sweet tooth. Not a sweet tooth like you'd think; he had a sweet tooth for a human's anger, jealousy, and sorrow. Each time he took a dream, it transformed into the sweets he desired so very much. He was something that humans thought was only a myth:

Kiku was what was called a 'Dream Eating Monochrome Spirit'.

Kiku was called on by his client. He quickly changed his appearance, not rushing like usual since this new persona was easy to imitate. He looked in the mirror to see his blood red eyes melt into a dull chocolate brown. His uniform changed from black-as-death to a pure white. He stared at his reflection for a few moments before walking through the Dream Gate.

As he passed the heavy wooden door in front of him, he could see his eyes flash red in the ornate golden details. He smiled slightly. Maybe some one was finally going to see his true form…

Pity she wouldn't be able to speak of it.

"Hello there, Li." Kiku greeted politely.

"Hello… Where are we?" Li marveled at the pure white that surrounded them. It was like a canvas, waiting to be painted, calling out to Li.

"You have a request, I take it? This is where I make that request a reality," Kiku chuckled a bit, "a dream, technically."

"Well… is it really okay?" Li asked.

"I won't refuse. This is what makes me happy!" Kiku wasn't technically lying. He was happy with eating humans' misery. He would get even more of his beloved sweets soon… waiting for the full moon was torture! Why must he endure it?

"Okay. I want a dream where I-" Kiku interrupted Li.

"Excuse me, but I think we should make a promise…" Kiku smiled charmingly, "with a kiss." Her honey amber eyes widened as a red blush dusted her cheeks. Her eyes were lovely, Kiku thought. Too bad they would become unseeing soon enough.

"W-what?" Li stammered.

"This promise would be made with a kiss," Kiku needed her to say yes for the spell to work.

"B-but it would be my first!" Li squeaked. Kiku smiled. Perfect. It would be so much easier to weave the spell over her if she was innocent.

"How would it be your real first kiss? Remember, you are asleep. It wouldn't _really_ be your first kiss,"

"True…" Li thought for a moment. Kiku silently crossed his fingers. This was the moment that decided whether his desert would be sweet or bitter, expensive or cheap. "O-okay… Let's make this promise…"

Kiku tilted her head up gently with his right hand, pulling her closer with his left. He slowly brushed his lips against hers, slowly starting to weave his spell. He pressed gently, feeling nothing, focusing only on the spell in his head.

Li couldn't help but close her eyes and lean into the kiss. His lips were softer then she expected. She could taste a bit of something sweet… But she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. She was completely lost in the feeling in a matter of seconds, not paying attention to the way her mind was altering… that is, if she even noticed.

Kiku didn't pull away. He instead started to dissolve until he was gone. Li's eyes drifted open. She was disappointed and… She wanted _more_. She was intrigued when the canvas like world she was in began to shape into a traditional Chinese village, a prince (that looked suspiciously like Kiku) riding on his chariot pulled by oxen.

She smiled and enjoyed her dream.

* * *

The next two weeks went terribly. Li became moody and depressed, started locking herself up more and all she did in her free time was sleep. She was always dreaming of her ideal world. Her grades plummeted and eventually… She stopped coming to school.

She started to just sleep. Li would wake up to eat and use the bathroom, but would return to her room. Her friends at the her university were getting worried, but decided not to press about it.

It was like she was unable to escape her paradise.

Kiku appeared to her again on the night of the full moon. He smiled at her amiably, "My job is finished."

"What do you mean?" Li demanded.

"My payment will be…" Kiku paused, "You're well aware, right?"

"N-no…" She suddenly realized that she agreed to everything this man had said without asking about his payment.

"Inside those eyes…" Kiku cupped her cheek, "Such vivid dreams…" Li started to tremble when she saw the dark smile on his face. His uniform was black (Was it that color before?) and his eyes flashed red, "Shall I take everything you have?"

"No… Please go away…" Li started to back away slowly. Everything except the man in front of her was fading. Tears started to stream from wide amber eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"What a pitiful face…" Kiku seemed to look sorry for a moment before that same twisted grin replaced it. "But this is reality! You brought this on yourself. If you indulge in dreams, your dreams will never come true."

Li couldn't breathe. She started to gasp for air, trying to get some into her lungs. "… Why…?" She managed to choke out.

"Welcome to a Monochrome world."

The last thing she saw before the black enveloped her was red.

* * *

A few days later, Li's friends, sick with worry, tried to go into her apartment. They opened the door easily. It was unlocked. But the apartment was completely empty, as if no one had ever lived there. They only thing they found was a note:

_~Baku~_*****

On top was a wilted plum blossom**.

* * *

**A/n: **

***Baku is Japanese for spirit. Or so I've heard. ^^'**

****Plum Blossoms are China's national flower. **

**Well, review~**

**Who would let Kiku eat their nightmares and make 'promises'? **

**I would... ~_~**


End file.
